Studies on calcium transport will be undertaken with emphasis on cerebral tissues. The sodium-stimulated release of calcium by cerebral mitochondria will be studied with purified mitochondria. Liposomal systems containing purified Na, K ions-ATPase preparations will be examined. Histochemical studies to localize cardiac glycoside binding to neurons or glia will be continued.